


Smokey Taboo

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly he felt his skin rising in goosebumps as the covers were thrown away from his body and something warm, and heavy, sat with purpose on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokey Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [prompts and ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678492) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I thing I've warned sufficiently in the tags, but please keep in mind that there's non consensual touching in this story, as in people sleeping and others touching them. Let me know if I should tag something more please.  
> Also, this is a desert AU with magical creatures.  
> Hope you'll have fun reading :3
> 
> P.s. I've found this song when I had already written most of this fic and it was the right song for everything, so you could as well listen to it ;3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSlj7U2AUGg
> 
> P.s.2 Tagath's ficlet is the number 82, the Aladdin AU :3

The temperature of the night outside could freeze a man to death, yet Fili could feel his body burn even with the windows of his chamber open.

It had become a habit of his by now. He would leave the windows open to let the chill breeze of the night cool down his room. Even if it would have naturally caused him to catch a cold at least, that was not his main problem.

It all started not a fortnights before, when the prince was long asleep in his comfortable bed. Suddenly he felt his skin rising in goosebumps as the covers were thrown away from his body and something warm, and heavy, sat with purpose on his lap.

He could feel that something, strong and tepid, was straddling his hips. He would have most likely called it legs if he had been aware of what was happening around him.

And that something – or someone?- soon started rubbing against him, putting a fire in his loins, of whom the prince would have been ashamed for.

The stranger serenaded Fili with a lewd lullaby of moans and gasps right in his ear. There were soft exhales of warm air against his lobe and his jaw and on his mouth, just shy from letting the stranger's lips join with the prince's ones.

Then the stranger sang prizes to the satisfaction of the flesh in a sultry voice not belonging to the material world, officiating at Fili's body like a minister to an altar.  
  
The prince could discern just little of the figure that enraptured him in the darkness.

He had long locks of burning flames that matched the ones he‘d set on fire in Fili's body, and a tantalizing shape under the light of the oil lamp.

If the prince could have touched him and impressed the stranger's form in his hands, he would have died happily that same instant.

Instead, he was trapped by a foreign will against his mattress.  
  
The stranger danced all night on Fili's body, proposing him freedom from his chains and from the physical world in exchange of following him back from where the creature had come, driving the prince insane with his lascivious words and movements.

But the heir denied him repeatedly, even if with great effort, for he understood the mystical nature of his entertainer.

Fili endured the torture till the sun rose and his captor vanished in a faint puff of smoke between the rays of light, not before throwing a wink his way.

 

Come morning, Fili definitely awoke from his enraptured numbness.

He would have gone in search of advice about the peculiar situation from his uncle the King, or maybe from his trustworthy advisor Balin, but their reign had more pressing matters to face at the moment… like the invading horde of monster-riding nomads led by a man as pale as the moon, who had a mouth resembling that of the horrific beasts swimming in the great waters, those that were called sharks.

The prince had not the heart to add his little problem to the feverish minds of those hardworking men, so he tried to find a solution by himself.  
  
Day after day Fili went to the palace’s library, researching on old and dusty books an identity to associate to his nightly visitor.

As the nights followed one after the other without an answer, the prince found his will to resist to temptation waning as the dances on his loins continued to bewitch him to let go, to let himself go.

His seducer requested mutiny to his reign out of Fili, in exchange of spending himself inside the ethereal body.  
  
Fili was never alone at night now, captured by long legs and a pert ass perched on his groin while indecent lips feed to him their filthy promises. Always on edge of defection and never resting.  
  
The prince was wasting away in his desire for the nocturnal creature and the daily training he underwent like every other soldier of the reign, in order to protect their home from the enemy. Every unoccupied moment he had he spent it reading scroll after scroll in search of a name.  
  
It was only after an entire month since the unnatural being had slipped inside Fili's chamber for the first time, that the prince found out who was harassing him.

 

“Don’t you wish to know how wonderful I would feel between your legs? Drinking your essence from its fountain while jamming my fingers inside of you, playing with your innermost secret gem? Or would you prefer mounting me, ramming your hammer so deep inside of me that you could see your seed filling my stomach round? Wouldn’t you like it, golden prince?”  
  
The jinni kept whispering his dirty suggestions in Fili’s ear, while his fingers made of breeze caressed the prince’s body, cooling it from the blood burning from the loin’s fire of the creature’s lustful words. The demon’s incorporeal presence was showing itself as a problem, given that Fili wanted to pound him so hard, to make reality of the unbecoming propositions.

“Come to the cave of my master, prince of gold, and I’ll let my body join with yours. Come to the desert, prince of Durin, and I’ll teach you all the carnal pleasures you can ever imagine of stringing out from a body.”  
  
Fili could feel a pressure on his lower belly, where the jinni’s body would have been resting, rocking back and forth in a tantalizing movement.

“Come to my master, jewel of the crown, and I’ll moan for you the sweetest songs the world has ever heard. Come conquer me and I’ll free you. Come between my thighs Fili.”  
  
The most lewd and personal comment had the effect of setting ablaze the prince's desire.  
  
As the first ray of light peeked between the slopes of the dunes, the ethereal power chaining Fili dissolved in a flurry of sultry smiles and lustful glances, and the prince came, spurting in the place where the demon’s backside would have been located.

He had resisted another night. He had survived once again.

But he didn’t know for how much longer he could refrain from the luxury that possessed him in the dark.

Soon he would be following those deranged promises into the razor blade sharp teeth of the enemy of Durin’s line and between his servant’s thighs. And probably he would not care the tiniest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Self promotion time! If you want to discuss canons, prompt or just chit chat, you can find me at veraverorum.tumblr.com ;3


End file.
